overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Otome Katou
Otome Katou (加藤 乙女 Katō Otome?) is a secondary character in School Days and Summer Days. She is Kotonoha's classmate, and Makoto's friend since childhood. Otome plays for the basketball team, and is the de facto leader of class 1-4's girls. She is responsible for the bullying that Kotonoha endures. She also makes an appearance in Cross Days. Appearance Otome is a girl of average height with brown eyes and medium length brown hair tied into ponytail. She is quite petite in appearance but has a wide hip, with only Setsuna Kiyoura being smaller than her in bust department. Personality Direct and headstrong, she is usually authoritative to her peers, tolerates nothing but her way and opinion, and does not generally associate with anyone but her trio of friends Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi and Kumi Mori; who together frequently harass and coerce Kotonoha. Most of her personality seems to stem from her family's problem: her father is a womanizer and her mother keep going around, threaten to kill any women who cheat with him, and her hatred toward women who seduces men in general like Hanon Nijou. Despite her difficult behavior and personality however, Otome can be particularly tender and shy, especially around Makoto, who she has known since junior high school and has a crush on. Plot Otome acts of bullying Kotonoha can be seen through all of the routes including her own. She believes that Kotonoha is using her body to seduce all the men in her prescence and therefore Otome believes that her bullying is justified. In all versions of Episode 4 of the visual novel she tries to approach Makoto with the intention of trying to date him needless to say this fails in all routes but her own. Even though she and Makoto are childhood friends it's stated several times that they are not hanging out anymore. This shows most noticeably in the fact that Makoto is unaware that She is the one leading the bullying against Kotonoha. Even when Mokoto finds out about the bullying in some of the routes he's still convinced that she's mostly innocent. Other media Anime In the anime, she works up her courage to ask Makoto to the folk dance in the episode, After Evening Festival. She and Setsuna are the pair of secondary female love interests. While not featured as prominently as Kotonoha and Sekai, they come directly afterward, and unlike Hikari and Nanami, they are only attracted to Makoto and not other guys like Taisuke and Kyoichi. Relationships Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi '''and Kumi Mori: She does not generally associate with anyone but her trio of friends. Together, they frequently harass and coerce Kotonoha. '''Karen: Otome's younger sister who appears in Summer Days. Trivia *Her birthday and surname are derived from Katō Tomosaburō. *Her given name "otome" means "maiden". *Her seiyuu, Yuki Matsunaga, also voiced Youko Saionji(known at that time as Youko Inou) in Summer Radish Vacation. Gallery Katou.jpg CellKatou.jpg|Katou is on the basketball team with Nanami. OpeningKatou.jpg KatouPony.jpg Acquaintance.jpg Handle.jpg Middle.jpg GoHome.jpg WideEyes.jpg Droopy.jpg KatouTrio.jpg|With the trio in episode 3 TrioKatou.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Katous Category:Older sisters